User blog:Adamo Magus/Zoethian Fan Fic
I wanted to create a short fan fiction about Zoey and Rythian, *Cough* I ship them *Cough*... So here it is: (This is set after the nuke exploded at Blackrock Hold) After Zoey, Rythian, Teep, the band and all their pets moved away from their small temporary base camp, Zoey decided to try her best and make a replica of Blackrock Hold, exactly the same. However after the nuke exploded, her memories went hazy and she had trouble remembering things. Many of her current memories were flooded with thoughts about Rythian. How she fell from the sky, when he made her many magical rings, when they flew up in space, when they argued about B.A.R.R.Y, their conversation over Mushnet, what Rythian never told her, her cries to Rythian as the nuke explodes. Rythian. Rythian. Rythian. And the nuke exploding. Although she had foggy memories of Blackrock, she tried her best, and Rythian and Teep helped her when recreating their Home. Zoey finished late, and everybody moved in. They stored their brand new stone pickaxes and hung up their Leather Armour. They basically had nothing left, they were back to square one. Walking upstairs, Rythian opened the door to his small room and remembered the times he spent in there whilst Zoey was gone in the old Blackrock Castle. He should have been happy, now that Zoey was alive, but he wanted to keep her safe, he wanted to watch over her, all of these thoughts of her dying because of the nuke flooded his mind. What if he hadn't reached her in time? What if Duncan came to check on the damage, and finished Zoey off with his mining laser? What if he had stayed with her when the nuke went off? What if he had died instead of her? All of these thoughts kept Rythian awake. He was not going to lose her again, he's basically all he had left. He was startled from his thoughts by a panicked cry coming from across the hall. "Rythian!" He bolted upright in his bed, squinting through the darkness, through the small crack in the door way. Zoey's cry came again. "Rythian! I need you right now, nuke's about to explode!" Ever since the nuke, Zoey couldn't stand to be alone, in the dark. It reminded her of the nuke, when all the lights cut off before the explosion, leaving her helpless, knowing she was going to die. Before she cried out again, Rythian tip toed across the marble floor and pushed the squeaky door open. She was there, in her large bed, twisting and turning, the sheets restraining her. "Shh, Zoey, it's okay, I'm here" Rythian's deep, sleepy voice whispered, into the darkness. He climbed into the bed and brushed the hair out of her face, she started to relax knowing that she wasn't alone anymore, and so she drifted back to sleep. As soon as she fell back asleep, Rythian laid Zoey on one side of the bed and moved to the opposite side of the bed. It was quite a large bed, so it wasn't weird or anything, but Rythian stayed in the room incase she woke again, and needed to comfort her again. He listened as her breathing became less frantic and slowed to normal. A simple thing, breathing. She looked so peaceful when she slept, and Rythian watched over her until he fell asleep too. The two slept like this from then on, every night, as if it was always that way. Rythian watching over her and comforting her when the dreams come back to haunt her. But though they fell asleep far apart, when Zoey woke up some mornings, her and Rythian would be sleeping right next to eachother, snuggled together. It seemed as they naturally moved closer together as they slept. Pretty soon Zoey learned to move away if Rythian was still sleeping, to avoid weirdness. So they carried on as normal. If Zoey woke up in the middle of the night, startled from a slight memory of the nuke, she usually found herself close to Rythian, and she'd sleepily snuggle closer into his arms. And after a while, she'd feel his arms wrap around her tighter, more protectivly. And so they stayed like that until one of them moved away in the morning. Then they would carry on as usual, never mentioning it to eachother. Like it never happened. But at night they'd sleep, happy, because they were together, after everything that had happened, after everything they'd been through. After all the things they said, and all the things left to be said, they slept happy, because that was all that mattered to them. Thanks for reading this :3 '' ''Modifications :L '' ''-April 7th, First publication ''-April 8th, First edit, added things here and there.'' ''-'' Category:Blog posts